kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Flutterfoot Zipswiggle
Flutterfoot Zipswiggle is a garishly dressed deep gnome, serving Xanathar as a jester. He carries a packet containing dust of disappearance. Unknown to Flutterfoot, the beholder has tired of the gnome and plans to turn him to stone when next they meet. Flutterfoot knows the features and layout of Xanathar's Lair, as well as the beholder's current whereabouts and the locations of secret doors, except the ones leading to area X36. He gleefully offers to serve as a guide if the characters correctly answer his riddle: I come with a smile; In slaughter, I rest; I can be contagious, But my medicine is best. What am I? The answer to Flutterfoot's riddle is "laughter". If the characters give the wrong answer, the gnome sprinkles himself with dust of disappearance, turns invisible, and flees. Jester (Class) A prankster who uses his cutting wit and spells to inspire his allies and manipulate his enemies. Jester's Audacity: The jester's natural talent for performance, his often outrageous dress, and his seemingly lackadaisical attitude throws his opponents off guard in combat. Even a jester armed with a vicious-looking weapon cuts a comedic figure that many warriors have trouble taking seriously. At 1st level, a jester gains a +1 dodge bonus to his Armor Class. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level, +3 at 10th level,+4 at 15th level, and+5 at 20th level. However, this bonus can never be greater than the jester's current Charisma bonus. The jester's audacity draws in part on his shameless ability to project himself as nonchalant, goofy, and inept in even the deadliest struggle. Jester's Performance: The jester is the master of the verbal put down, the hilarious joke, or the savage verbal lashing. His words can inspire dread and outrage in his enemies or confidence and comfort in his friends. Once per day per jester level, the jester can use his wit to produce magical effects in those around him. The jester must have at least 1 rank in Perform (comedy) to use these abilities, and many of them rely on the use of that skill to establish their save DCs and other effects. The jester must share a language and be able to speak to the target or targets of his performance abilities unless otherwise noted in the specific ability's description. Starting a jester's performance ability is a standard action, and the jester can maintain the performance (either as a free action or move action, depending on the specific performance used). The jester cannot use spells, activate magic items by spell completion, or activate magic items by word while using his jester's performance ability. The jester must keep up a steady stream of puns, insults, or jokes to maintain the performance's effect. A deaf jester has a 20% failure chance when attempting to use his performance ability. If he fails, the attempt still counts against his daily number of jester's performances. Fascinate (Sp): A jester with 3 or more ranks in Perform (comedy) can create a running stream of jokes, gags, and acrobatic stunts to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the jester, and able to pay attention to him. The jester must also be able to see the creature. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a jester attains beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with a single use of this ability. An affected creature gets to make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 jester's level + jester's Cha modifier). If a creature succeeds at this saving throw the jester cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. Creatures that fail this save sit quietly and listen to the jester's performance, taking no other actions for as long as the jester continues to perform (up to a maximum of 1 round per jester level). While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat requires the jester to make another Perform (comedy) check and allows the creature a new saving throw against a DC equal to the new check result. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at he target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), language-dependant, mind-affecting ability. Inspiring Quip (Su): A jester with 3 or more ranks in Perform (comedy) can boost his allies' morale with ajoke that breaks their tension and invigorates their spirits, As an immediate action when an opponent misses an attack, the jester makes a wisecrack denigrating the foe's fighting ability. The jester must be able to see the unsuccessful attack. All allies within 30 feet of the jester gain a +2 morale bonus on all attacks against that foe for the rest of the encounter. The jester can use this ability more than once during an encounter to grant a morale bonus against multiple foes. Taunt (Su): A jester with 3 or more ranks in Perform (comedy) can attempt to hurl such stinging insults against a foe that his opponent loses his temper in an explosive display. The jester targets one creature within 60 feet that shares a language with him. The target must be able to hear the jester for this ability to have an effect. The target can make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 jester's level + jester's Cha modifier). If he fails, the target gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls but takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. On its next turn the affected target takes the most direct route possible (charging if able) toward the jester that avoids any obviously dangerous terrain, such as a pit of bubbling lava. The target may stop if an opponent blocks its path and can move around its foes in such a way as to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity (unless able to charge). If the target does provoke an attack of opportunity due to this movement, it immediately gets to make another Will save, this time with a +2 bonus. The jester must use a free action to continue to taunt his opponent each round, and if he cannot complete this act the taunt's effects immediately end. This is a mind-affecting, language-dependent ability. Calming Performance (Su): A jester of 6th level and with 9 or more ranks in Perform (comedy) can diffuse the tension, anger, and simmering violence in a confrontation. He can cause all creatures currently affected by his fascinate ability to adopt a friendly attitude toward himself his allies, and all other creatures currently affected by the jester's fascinate ability. This effect lasts for 10 minutes per jester level. Calming performance is a mind-affecting, language-dependent ability. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Xanathar Category:Faction Category:NPC Category:Neutral Category:Ally Category:Antagonist Category:Gnome Category:Jester Category:Alive Category:Male